


Sr.Prize

by bela013



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: Finding their way back to Goodneighbor would be difficult. But not as difficult as finding their way back to normalcy.A following toNo Shroud.





	Sr.Prize

She doesn't look at him. To look at him, would be like being accused of something. What she did to him, had no excuse. He was hurt, vulnerable. And she lost control. She lost control and dragged Kent into her madness. She doesn't look at him. But she kisses his torn mouth, the salty taste of his own semem on his tongue. What did she do to him?

Kent groans as she helps him to his feet. She even straighten his clothes. She feels his eyes burning holes on her face. She expects them to be accusing, so she doesn't look. But she makes sure he's able to stand on his own before letting him go. Norma tears the breast plate from the dead ghoul at her feet. Her anger and disgust towards the one who hurt Kent, is still there. It's not a good feeling to have right now. Her adrenalin is high. Her shirt was still open. Her nipples wet. A thin line of milk dripping down her breast. The cold stale air of the hospital only makes her nipples clench harder.

The breast plate that Sinjin was wearing is intact. Top of the line. Not even a scratch. She peaks a look at Sinjin. At how his jaw was blown off by her shot. He should have invested in a helmet too. Either way, it didn't matter. Norma takes her time closing her shirt. Her fingers brushing her breasts as much as she could without actually fondling herself. The rough material of her bra soaks with her milk, pressing her nipples down in such a pleasant way. She sighs as she buttons up her silver shirt. Sinjin's armor looks good with the costume. A trophy. When she turns back to Kent, she's still feeling awkward. Sweaty. Wet. Angry. Horny. Horrible combinations. And he still looks defenceless. Small. She still wants him.

Norma wanted to hug him. She limits herself with putting her hand on the small of his back and guiding him out of there. The trek to Goodneighbor would be a hard one. Milton Hospital was on a bad neighborhood. Funny how some things never change. The whole place used to crawling with mobsters, two hundred years ago. Turf wars over a shitty hospital and a bog. Shawn had been born on the emergency room. No room for a poor single mother, when there were 15 hurt from a shooting. The past helped. It grounded her. It quenched that thirst for blood, and that mad lust that was trying to consume her. Kent. Warm Kent. Calm Kent. So silent. So real under her hand.

"Thank you, Norma" her name feels strange coming from him. She wasn't Norma to him. She didn’t use to be. She ignores his words. She has to. They were out of the hospital now. Raiders nowhere in sight, but the shouts of supermutants not so far away. She has to focus. After he's safe in Goodneighbor, she can lose her cool. After he's on his small room, she can take off the costume. After all this, she can show him Norma.

The fire that burned her blood on her way there was gone. They paced themselves. They had too. Kent's knee would never be the same. They don't have to rush. But they need shelter. So she takes him to the abandoned community nearby. Last time she was there, there was a yao guai, and a couple of ghouls. The yao guai was still there. So she picks a house that she knew that had traps on the doors. Kent sits on a dirty mattress at the second floor while she pushes the rotting ghouls off the window. The house is full of inside locks. It will hold against anything. And the bear will serve as a nice little guard. They need rest. Just a couple of hours to breath and put things in perspective.

The moment all doors are properly locked, and only the safe and essential windows were open for air, Norma starts a small inventory. She has to know how many bullets and stimpacks she has. And if she could bring them back home with the things she managed to stash on the Silver Shroud cloak. 37 bullets and 4 stimpacks don't seem promising. She could have made it on her own. With Kent, she can make do until the nearest settlement. They would need to travel only during early morning. They could do this. It might take a while. But they could do this.

She turns to look at him. To tell him of her plan, to ask some imput. When she finds him staring at her. His didn't have that twinkle in his eyes from when he looked at her and saw the Shroud. He doesn't look young when he looks at Norma. He looks tired. A tired man who only nods at her plans. He accepts everything with the same impassive face. It seemed almost fair that he has never seen her as Norma before. She has never seen him like a man. Just a boy who deserved better.

\---

It takes them two weeks and a half. But they reach Goodneighbor. Everyone is mildly surprised to see them alive. Irma looks like she's torn between hugging her for bring back Kent, and taking a swing at her, for indulging this Silver Shroud nonsense in the first place. Dogmeat pretends to ignore her, probably hurt for being left behind for too long, but she sees his tail thumping the ground, so she knows she's fine.

After that, she leaves. She leaves without saying goodbye and only comes back a month later, wearing a vault suit and a jacket she found on the trunk of a car. Her Silver Shroud costume on the bottom of her duffle bag. She only comes back because she heard that Kent’s radio was on the air again. They were only the recordings. No sign of his voice. But that was better than nothing.

She arrives with the sun. The moment that almost all Goodneighbor went to bed. The Den is open as always, and Irma is sleeping on her chair, a book open on her lap, and her mouth open enough so she was snoring lightly. She opens Kent’s door without knocking. She hear him moving inside and she doesn’t want to risk waking up Irma.

“Norma!” Kent gasps her name, and she is smiling before she even finishes closing the door. “You’re back. I though you wouldn’t” his voice is low enough that she has to step up way too close to listen to him. Or that’s just an excuse she is making up to be close enough to touch him if she want to. If he want her to.

“I’m sorry” she has to be strong.

“What? You don’t have to apologize”

“I owe you an apology” she is harsh, and that makes him close his mouth. “I was careless. I should have thought better during my time as the Silver Shroud. And I should have never done what I did to you” He immediately knows what she is talking about, and he looks devastated.

“Please, don’t do this”

“Kent. I was wrong. What I did was wrong. You were hurting, and I took advan-” he stands up so fast that I take a step back. He steps up to me, and I kept stepping back until my knees hit the bed and I sit down defeatedly.

“Don’t. Say. That.” He doesn’t shout, but he enunciates each word as a whole sentence. He doesn’t even raises his voice. He doesn’t have to. He has my undivided attention. “Don’t say those things. Don’t treat me like a child. I know what we were doing when you kissed me. I’m a man. I’m almost three hundred years old. I’m a man, not a child”

He sits down on the bed with her. His face crumples even further. If he looked hurt before. Now he looks defeated. This feels like an old argument. It probably was. People didn’t think kindly of grown men with hobbies like his even before the war. This argument definitely was an old one.

“Men can get taken advantage too” he looks at me, and I can see the tears welling up on his eyes. “I have to apologize. I have to. I was confused. I was hurt and worried sick about you. I enjoyed what we did. And even if you enjoyed it too, I still have to apologize”

She find his hand and hold it like her life depended on it. Kent doesn’t cry. But he turns his hand palm up and intertwine his fingers with hers.

“Will I see you again?”

“If you want to”

“Will you still be the Silver Shroud?”

“If you want me to. But I rather we didn’t. I don’t want my Rhett Reinhart to get hurt” she smiles at him, hoping, willing him to accept her as his friend.

“What if I didn’t want to be Rhett?”

“I won't be mad or upset about it” it’s a lie. She will be upset about it.

“What if I want to be… to be the Mistress of Mystery to your Shroud?” she thinks of the way Kent’s leather like lips felt on hers, of how they felt on her breasts. She can't stop the blush that creeps up her face and down her neck.

“Won’t you rather be a Master of Mystery?”

“I don’t want to be a master” her face was probably purple by now. Kent looked so calm. And here she was, having a melt down.

“You can be Sr.Prize. Does that sound like a good name for a vigilante?”

“It’s a good name. But what if I still want to be the Mistress of Mystery?”

“You can be anyone you want” That seems like the right answer. He nods at her in approval. He had such a serious look on his face. And it made him look so good. Even as a ghoul, he still looked boyish. She wanted to touch him so bad.

“I like the idea of Sr.Prize. You have a knack for this kind of thing”

“It wasn’t my idea” he was sharing so much. Opening himself to her. She could shared this little thing with him. “Well, I’m not a purist like you. So used to read those home made Silver Shroud novels, that you could buy at conventions. And there was one where everyone was the opposite gender. And the Mistress of Mystery was this cute little guy called Sr.Prize”

“I never read those fan fiction books. I never saw the need to, when I had so many old comics to read still” he was sitting right next to her now. their legs touching, and their hands resting on top of his thigh.

“They weren’t thick enough to be called books” she likes her lips and remember what those books were mostly about. “But I can tell you about the ones I remember. And the adventures Sr.Prize had with the Silver Shroud”

“I’d like that very much, Norma”

**Author's Note:**

> I might have one more fic for them in the No Shroud!verse.


End file.
